


The Island

by Akiriama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Lemon, M/M, Smut, afrodesiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiriama/pseuds/Akiriama
Summary: Luffy is hungry and will eat anything. This time he pays a price.





	The Island

With a crew of just 2, Luffy and his first mate Zoro head out to sea. Not knowing where life would take them, they attempted to direct themselves towards the grand line.  
"We are going to need to find a navigator Luffy," Zoro huffed looking around.  
"And a chef, and a musician, and probably a doctor too." Luffy added.  
"Yes but I think a navigator might be the most important addition right now." Zoro had no idea where he was going. Honestly he was hoping Luffy knew what he was doing. Zoro would never admit it but his directional skills were... let’s say highly lacking. The two boys let the wind carry them for a few hours before a loud rumble disturbed their silence.  
"Hungry........." Luffy drawled  
"We ate before we left!"  
"That was hours ago!!!!" Luffy got up and started pacing their small boat. "I SEE AN ISLAND!"  
"Awesome. We can stop there for tonight." Zoro grabbed the oars and started rowing towards the island Luffy pointed to. Within the hour their boat finally hit sand.

Two boys jumped out of the boat.  
"Luffy you wanna.........give me a hand?" Zoro turned and found Luffy climbing a tree and pulling down a strange fruit. "Never mind I will pull the boat up myself." He grumbled.  
"Zoro! Check this out! These trees have loads of fruit! There has to be some meat on this island too!"  
"Be careful what you eat Luffy it could be poisonous"  
"What'd you say?" Luffy said with a muffled voice. Zoro turned, and found him, shoving his third fruit into his mouth.  
"I'm gonna die on this island with you aren't I?" Zoro placed his hand on his face, running it down in exasperation. Zoro wondered off mentioning going to look for an animal to kill. Luffy running to catch up. They walked around for at least an hour until they came to a clearing. A heard of cows were wondering around.  
"MEAT!!!!" Luffy screamed.  
"Luffy wait!" Zorro called after him. Running after his new captain, he finally caught up and punched him in the back of his head. "You can't eat these ones. They aren't wild."  
"What do you mean? I'm hungry!!!"  
"Look at their ears you idiot. They have tags. We must be on a farming island,"  
"That you are," a voice appeared behind the two boys making them jump.

A older gentleman stood behind them. "Welcome to my island. Am I correct in assuming you have merely stumbled across my island by chance?"  
"I was hungry and this was the first island we saw," Luffy said with a grin and a hand to his stomach.  
"I can never refuse hungry travellers, please follow me. I even have space for you to stay the night as well if you wish."  
"Really old man? That's awesome. Yeas please!" Placing two hands behind his head Luffy followed the farmer back to his house. Zoro rested his arm, on his swords then followed behind. As they followed the old man, he explained his island. The cows were able to roam freely around the island as they always ended back at the barn at then end of the day. By the time they reached the old mans house the sun was starting to set.  
"Hun, we are having guests for dinner! Please put out a couple of extra plates." The old man said as he walked into the house. "Meet my wife, these boys are gonna stay the night then journey on in the morning." All 4 of them sat down at the table. Piles of food filling the table from corner to corner.  
"I saw you two pull up on the shore earlier. I assumed my softie of a husband would invite you so I made some extra. You two look like you could eat a lot."  
"Thanks miss!" Luffy said with his mouth so full of food that some was hanging out as he spoke. Zoro made an appreciative grunt while he ate.  
"So who are you two and what brings you to our little island?" She asked  
"My name's Monkey D Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates. This is Zoro, he is my first mate," Luffy said enthusiastically before shoving more meat into his mouth.  
"And it is just the two of you?"  
"So far." Zoro answered this time. The old man and his wife looked at each other and gave a small laugh. It was good to see enthusiastic kids once again. It had been a long time since their own had set off on their own adventures.  
"Would either of you like some Sake?" The old man asked  
"Would I?" Asked Zoro. "Yes please!" His eyes even sparkled a little bit. It had been a long time since Zoro had any booze.  
"You like your drink?"  
"Zoro can out drink anyone!" Luffy said remembering back to how much he drank after he and Luffy defeated Captain Morgan and the marines.  
"You Willing to put that to the test?" The old man asked.  
"Bring it on old man." 

As the night went on Zoro and the old man slowly getting drunker by the minute. Luffy started stirring and couldn't stop fighting.  
"Luffy stop figiting. You're putting me off my game." Zoro grumbled  
"I can't. I am really uncomfortable." His face starting to get a little red.  
"Alright kid. You win." The old man admitted defeat and passed out right there on the table.  
"I think it is time for everyone to head to bed. Follow me boys I will take you to the room you will be staying." Luffy and Zoro stood up with a thanks and followed the old mans wife. As they walked down the hall, Luffy kept pulling at his pants.  
"What is wrong with you!?" Zoro snapped.  
"My pants feel really tight. I'm uncomfortable and don't like it." Luffy kept tugging at the crotch of his pants trying to elevate the tightness around his legs. Zoro grumbled something incoherent as the lady opened the door to their room. With a thanks Zoro closed the door behind them. At the nearest bed Zoro flopped down and instantly started snoring. Luffy crawled into the bed on the other side of the room and got undressed. Relishing the freedom from his trousers. He crawled under the covers to hopefully fall asleep. 

All Zoro could hear was constant stirring. It was getting infuriating. With a huff he sat up. Head spinning a little.  
"Will you shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep."  
"I.... I can't. Something's wrong. My body feels weird." Zoro stood up and walked across the room. He didn't care what was wrong all he wanted to do was sleep. If he could help so,sway to shut Luffy up he would.  
"Show me what is wrong," Zoro would instantly regret asking that. Luffy lifted his sheets to reveal his hard throbbing member.  
"It's never been like this. It hurts!" Zoro looked on in shock. Luffy wasn't as girthy as Zoro that was for sure. But heck did he have the lenght to make up for it.  
"Luffy. You just have an erection. Just get rid of it and you will be fine." Zoro flushed and started making his way back to his bed.  
"Zoro....." it was almost soo soft that he didn't hear it. "I dont know how to." Zoro turned around in shock. Luffy's face was as red as a tomato. Zoro walked over to Luffy.  
"What do you mean you don't know what to do?"  
"It's never done this before." The look of confusion on Luffy's face was too adorable to miss, Zoro even thought it was cute. Zoro felt his cheeks flush. He had to admit it had been a while for him.  
"I'll help you out this one time but that's it." All Zoro could think was how much he was going to regret this. He placed his hand on Luffy's straining erection. Luffy lent into the warmth of Zoro's hand. Zoro very gently wrapped his hand around Luffy's cock and gently started moving his hand up and down.  
"Zoro......." gods that sound was intoxicating. Zoro even felt his member twitch after his name drawlled out of Luffy's mouth. "It feels weird...... Good but strange. There is a pressure in my gut." Luffy started panting as Zoro's hand starting getting faster. Using some spit to help reduce friction Zoro kept up a faster pace. "I feel like I'm going to explode." Luffy's face was all scrunched up in lust and fear."  
"It's ok Luffy just relax. Let your body do its thing." Zoro instructed. Luffy relaxed and his orgasm reached him. Spraying his liquids up onto himself and dribbling a bit onto Zoro's hand. Zoro's face had gone completely red. Watching Luffy orgasm was a sight to see. His body was flushed and Zoro glided his eyes over his captain. He noticed his lean but muscular form. Appreciate it for what it was.  
Snapping himself out of it Zoro walked to the bathroom and washed his hand. As he walked in he saw Luffy sitting there with a still rock hard cock.  
"Zoro it hasnt gone away! I thought you were going to make it go away." Zoro's face flushed red again. Was he that desperate for human touch? Or was he actually turned on by his new Captain? Zoro's cock twitched. This went from just helping him out to actually wanting to participate.  
"Luffy.... do you trust me?"  
"Of course! You wouldn't be my Nakama if I didn't." Nakama. He used that word. They hardly knew each other but they held already been through thick and thin together.  
"Just lay back then, Captain." He said the last word slowly and he was surprised at how much lust came through on his voice as well. Zoro needed some fun.  
Zoro positioned himself between Luffy's legs and lent down. He licked the tip, catching some of Luffy's previous organs on his tongue. Luffy groaned and arched his back. It was such a new feeling to him but it felt soooo good. Zoro took Luffy's head into his mouth and sucked gently twirling his tongue around. A long moan came from Luffy, earning a growl from Zoro. Zoro was getting harder by the minute. All of this was way too good. The young captain infront of him was just too good. Zoro slowly delved down Luffy's shaft until his nose was pressed against Luffy's crotch. Zoro stayed like that earning a nudge from Luffy. He was getting impatient and wanted Zoro to move. Zoro sucked his cheeks in and slid his mouth back the tip. A gasp followed by a soft moan was Zoro's reward. Zoro continued moving his mouth up and down Luffy's shaft. Gorgeous sounds exiting Luffy's mouth making Zoro hotter by the second. Soon Luffy's second orgasm hit him filling up Zoro's mouth. Zoro drank the cum relishing the flavour. Luffy's cock however still stood to full attention.  
"What the fuck?" Zoro mumbled. Luffy leant up onto his elbows to look at Zoro. There was definitely a tent in his pants.  
"It's been feeling weird after I ate those fruits."  
"Damming Luffy. This is why you can't just run around eating things. How many did you eat?"  
"About five."  
"Are you kidding me? Even after I told you to stop!?"  
"I was hungry," Luffy definitely looked sad and sorry, but he was also still flushed and sweaty. It was adorable to look at. "I want to do something for you."  
"What?"  
"I wanna do what you did to me to you." Luffy said quietly.  
"You wanna suck me off."  
"Yeah. You have the same problem I do." Luffy gestured to Zoro's pants.  
"Yeah but mine won't still be up after orgasming 2 times. We really need to find a way to get yours down."  
"How bout we both do it at the same time?" Luffy asked. Zoro looked at him in shock.  
"C'mere then." Zoro grabbed Luffy's leg and pulled him closer. Luffy got up onto all fours and crawled on top of Zoro. Zoro pulled down on Luffy's hips and brought his cock down into his mouth. Rather than straining his neck, Zoro used his arms to move Luffy's hips up and down. Luffy tentively licked Zoro's erection that he had freed from his pants just moments ago. Luffy was already deep into Zoro throat when he finally took the head of Zoros cock into his mouth. Zoro groaned onto Luffy sending vibrations up his member. Luffy slowly took the whole thing in. His mouth adjusting to Zoro's width thanks to his rubber body. Zoro brought up a finger and starting teasing Luffy's hole. He brought his finger back to his mouth and covered it in saliva. He then pushed said digit into Luffy's backside. A groan of pain and pleasure emptied out of Luffy making Zoro lose it. Remembering that Luffy was rubber he eagerly stuck another finger in. Getting impatient he pulled Luffy off of him, getting a nasty look from Luffy in the process.  
"Just relax. This might hurt a little bit but it will be worth it in the end." Zoro flipped Luffy over and pressed his very hard erection to Luffy's puckered hole and slowly slid in. Thanks to his rubber body it didn't hurt loads. It was a strange sensation however. Zoro pushed himself into Luffy fully. Swiping past his prostate. A loud gasp exited Luffy. No one was expecting that noise to come out of him. It was music to Zoro's ears. Zoro started pounding faster and faster, his orgasm slowly ebbing closer. Luffy was getting close too. He was wriggling and panting and grasping onto anything he could get his hands onto. In a short while they were bothe covered in come from Luffy and said mans hole was filled with cum thanks to Zoro. Zoro pulled out of Luffy and laid down. Sleep taking him. Luffy lay down to sleep as well his member finally taking a rest.  
The two slept peacefully through the night. Once morning came Zoro could feel something poking into his back. Luffy's problem hadn't 100% gone away.


End file.
